Fliegel Flight
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Gnarlie comes to Sofia for help when Grotta becomes fliegel-napped by a bad-tempered gnome.


Fliegel Flight

Summary: Gnarlie comes to Sofia for help when Grotta becomes fliegel-napped by a bad-tempered gnome.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. ;)

A/N: I adore Grotta so much. For some reason, she reminds me of one of my friends. I've wanted to write a story for her (and Gnarlie) for a while, so here you go. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

"So what do you want to do today?" Gnarlie asked his cave-mate as he glanced toward her, chuckling when he saw that she was fussing over the arrangement of some items yet again. "Grotta?"

"Huh? Oh…" She shrugged as she sat down, finally satisfied with the layout. "Whatever you want to do, Gnarlie. It doesn't matter to me."

"So you mean to tell me that you don't even want to look for some enchanted crystals?" He held up a piece of parchment to her vision, getting her attention.

"Oh, Gnarlie! This looks awesome!" She beamed as she reviewed the information.

"Well, since we're finally getting along and living peacefully and everything, I figured it would be nice to do something… _nice_ for you." He almost wanted to cringe. He wasn't very good at this whole scenario—surprising others with a gift they would enjoy and all, especially as the little misfit fliegel had caused him so much trouble in the past. Still, over the course of a year or so, they'd learned to work quite well with each other as neighbors and friends. It was nice to have someone around all the time.

She giggled at his statement. "Oh, Gnarlie, you're always nice to me. Well, now you are anyway, since I suppose I'm returning the favor. But yes, I'd love to look for these enchanted crystals. Where are they?"

"According to that guide, they're a few caves down. The only problem is that a few of the main ones are guarded by gnomes, and you know how they can be."

The fliegel tilted her head curiously. "Actually, I haven't had much experience with gnomes."

"Well, just stick with me, and we'll be all right."

Grotta grinned and flew toward the troll, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, you're welcome."

The friends decided it was best to travel during day time, because even though Grotta's fear of the dark had gotten better, she still had the phobia to an extent. It wasn't something that would simply go away after being such a huge part of her life all these years.

They arrived at the cave they'd chosen to investigate and looked around. It seemed abandoned really. No one appeared to be nearby. What were the chances?

"Great," Grotta remarked with a happy laugh. "We can get all the crystals we want and not have to deal with anyone chiding us."

"Think again, missy."

Gnarlie and Grotta both turned to see a small yet stern-looking gnome standing just inside the cave entrance. He had a pointed red hat on his head and a starched outfit on. His sky blue eyes glared daggers through the two friends, as if challenging them.

"Are you a gnome?" Grotta asked curiously. "I thought you'd be a little taller…"

The gnome made a sound of disgust. " _Excuse_ me? I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're not exactly a giant."

"Right… I'm a fliegel, duh." She grinned and twirled once as she floated up, as if reveling in the revelation. She sighed and smiled brightly. "Now, how's about letting us into the cave already? We're kind of on a mission."

"No. No one gets into the caves without answering a riddle."

Gnarlie groaned. "I didn't realize this trip was going to involve riddles, Mr. Gnome."

"Well, it does, and the name's Nobie."

"Nobie the Gnome," Grotta responded with a giggle. "That's so _cute_."

"Grr, it's not meant to be cute! It's short for Noble!"

"Uh-huh. That's adorable. So about that riddle?"

The gnome clutched his hat in frustration before huffing. "One, two, three…" He continued counting until he reached ten, and then he inhaled slowly before breathing it out. Then, he straightened up and looked toward the two visitors. "Here is your riddle."

 _You cannot see me, hear me, or touch me._

 _I lie behind the stars and alter what is real._

 _I am what you really fear._

 _Close your eyes and I come near. What am I?_

"Um…" Gnarlie scratched his head before looking toward Grotta. "I'm not sure."

"Really? I thought trolls were usually pretty good at riddles."

He shrugged. "I'm rusty I guess."

She hummed thoughtfully as she considered the words of the riddle. "You can't see it or anything… It alters reality and is _behind_ the stars? Weird… 'I am what you really fear…'" Her eyes snapped open wide and she pointed at the gnome triumphantly. "The darkness!"

The gnome made a sound of annoyance and gave the young fliegel a pointed look.

She smirked and folded her arms. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Nobie the Gnome rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're correct. You may enter." He stepped to the side and grumbled as the two friends marched forward happily.

"Thanks, little guy," Grotta teased playfully before giggling and attempting to push past him after patting his cheek with a light coo. "See ya, shorty!"

"Grr, that does it." He grabbed her wrist, making her pause and stare at him. "One short joke is one thing, but continuing? Oh, no, fliegel. Not today." He pushed Gnarlie backwards, making him fall onto the ground with a grunt, before dragging a struggling Grotta into the cave.

"Gnarlie!" Grotta called out, baffled by the sudden events. "Hey, let me go!"

"Grotta!" Gnarlie jumped to his feet and attempted to rush after his friend, but he was met by the slam of a rather large door to the cave. "Odd, I didn't see a door there before…" He then shook his head. "I gotta get help." He turned and hurried off.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Grotta insisted before being tossed unceremoniously onto a small sofa. "Oof. What's the big deal?"

"You don't know when to stop," Nobie the Gnome complained, waving his hands in frustration. "None of you fliegels do! You just keep on and on and on, and you think it's some sort of game! You're stubborn, inconsiderate, selfish little creatures, and the only thing you seem to hate more than not having the attention on you all the time is the darkness." He gave her a serious look as he picked up the one candle he had illuminating his cave. "Isn't that true?"

Grotta's purple eyes widened. "No, please don't!"

Nobie the Gnome simply chuckled to himself before leaving the cave with his candle, shutting the door from the outside and securing it with a lock. "Now we'll see how you really fair, fliegel. And you'll think twice before picking on creatures in the future." He huffed and blew out the candle before heading off to complete another task.

Meanwhile, Grotta whimpered in the darkness and stumbled around, trying to find any source of light, which proved unsuccessful. She finally reached the door and pounded on it, resulting in no response. "Gnarlie! Gnarlie, please!" Her lip trembled as she turned and slid to the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest and sobbing, "Please don't leave me in the dark… Gnarlie!"

"Catch, Clover!" Sofia called as she tossed a carrot his way. She giggled as he caught it with both paws before falling backwards into Rex, who was also attempting to play the so-called game. "Whoops, sorry!"

"Me next, me next!" Rex panted excitedly with a happy look.

Clover gave the dog a smirk. "You next, eh? Catch this, Rex!" He grabbed a tennis ball from the ground and threw it as hard as he could in another direction. He yelped when the hyperactive dog barked excitedly and knocked him over again as he chased after it. "…Ow."

Sofia laughed. "You okay?" she asked kindly as she helped her friend up.

"Sof, if I ever get that way—you know, overly excited about chasing something—talk some sense into me."

The princess smiled wryly and folded her arms. "Like you did with the carrot just now?"

"Uh…"

"And the radishes yesterday?"

"Well, heh…"

"And I believe there was a time you actually chased after _Crackle_ —"

He became flustered and waved his paws. "All right, I get it!" He pouted as she laughed again. "And you know that last one wasn't my fault. I was under the effects of the Liking Berry."

Sofia grinned before mumbling, "Yeah, like the berries had that much to do with it…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She blinked when she heard panting approaching. Thinking it was Rex returning, she turned, only to gasp when she realized who it really was. "Gnarlie! Whoa!" She reached out and caught her troll friend when he tripped over a root and nearly collapsed. "Gnarlie, calm down. What's wrong? Why are you running?"

The poor troll struggled to catch his breath and finally managed to do so after he'd collected himself. "Sofia, I—there's a mean gnome who fliegel-napped Grotta!"

"Say what now?" Clover asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Sofia frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, she was fliegel-napped? Someone actually managed to capture Grotta of all people…er, creatures?"

Gnarlie nodded dejectedly. "Yeah. It was my fault. _I_ was the one who told her about the caves in the first place, and of _course_ she'd want to visit them for enchanted crystals." He sighed sadly. "I need your help to save her, Sofia. I can't do it alone. Please?"

She smiled and placed one hand on her friend's shoulder. "Lead the way."

Clover stood as tall as his small body would allow, and he declared bravely, "I'll tag along and protect you guys."

Sofia gave her friend a sarcastic smile. "Just don't eat any more Liking Berries and become distracted along the way, okay?"

The bunny gave his friend a pointed glare. " _One_ time and I'm branded for life."

When the three friends arrived at the cave Gnarlie had indicated, they didn't see the bad-tempered gnome anywhere. They didn't see or hear much of anything, for that matter.

"Are you sure this is the right cave?" Clover asked dubiously. "I mean, there's a lot of 'em around here."

"Yeah, it's the one that was on the map," Gnarlie responded with a frustrated sigh. "I _know_ she was here!"

Sofia walked a bit farther down and noticed a large, looming door before her. "Hey, Gnarlie? Is this the one you were talking about?"

"Yes!" He hurried over to the door and looked at it momentarily before moving toward it, attempting to pull it open. "Ugh, it's stuck." He leaned up against the door and knocked. "Grotta? Can you hear me?"

Grotta sniffled and looked up from the other side…not that it helped, since the entire area was still coated in darkness. She floated up and pressed her hands against the wooden door. "Gnarlie! Help me!"

"Grotta, it's okay! I got Sofia to help us."

"Please, just get me out! It's dark in here, and it smells like…you don't want to know!" She whined a little more.

Sofia walked up to the door beside Gnarlie. "Grotta, do you have your wand with you?" she asked loudly enough for the distraught fliegel to hear her.

"…"

"Grotta?" Gnarlie asked while frowning.

"I left it on my dresser this morning," she lamented while tugging at her hair in dismay. "I knew I forgot something. I was just so excited about getting to do something fun and spend time with you."

Gnarlie's eyes widened. "You wanted to spend time…with me?"

The fliegel smiled as she heard the surprise in his voice. "Well, yeah… You're my best friend."

"Aw," Sofia sighed with a pleased smile. "Isn't that sweet, Clover?"

"Sof, she's still trapped in a stinky, dark cave," Clover replied in a deadpanned manner.

"Oh, right." The princess pulled out her own wand and smiled. "Good thing I was planning to go to my lessons today. Gnarlie, watch out. Grotta! Back away from the door, okay? I'll get you out."

Both friends did as instructed, and the auburn-haired girl used one of her many spells and destroyed the door to the cave, allowing the fliegel to fly out.

"I'm free! Yes!" She giggled excitedly and rushed toward Gnarlie, hugging him happily. "Gnarlie! You saved me!"

"Well, uh, technically, Sofia saved you," he replied shyly but returned the hug anyway. "Where's that Nobie guy?"

Grotta blinked as she released her friend and looked around. "I don't know… But to tell you the truth, you guys, I'd really rather not hang around and find out."

"Too late!" Nobie the Gnome announced as he reappeared, glaring at the group. "Ah, the pesky fliegel and troll—along with a human and fuzzy-wuzzy bunny rabbit!"

Clover gave the gnome a strange look. "Uh, 'bunny' or 'rabbit' will suffice. We don't need to go into this 'fuzzy-wuzzy' territory."

Sofia gave the gnome a hard stare. "Why did you trap Grotta in that cave?"

"She cooed at me! And she pinched my cheek!"

"I _patted_ your cheek; there's a difference." She rolled her eyes.

"I am so tired of being treated as _cute_ or nonthreatening just because of my stature! And then all the fliegels I've encountered have been just like you: teasing, not serious at all, and rude!"

Gnarlie came to his friend's defense. "She didn't mean anything harmful by it," he stated firmly. "Okay, so maybe it was a bad choice of words and actions, and she'll be more careful in the future, but there was no reason to trap her in a cave and leave her in the dark, especially when you knew about her weakness and used that knowledge of her fear to your advantage."

"Yeah," Sofia agreed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Surprise: I'm _not_ nice!" Nobie the Gnome admitted.

"Could've fooled us," Clover remarked sarcastically.

"Look," Grotta started with a sigh as she flew over to the gnome. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to."

"Hmph." The gnome twisted away from her, his arms folded over his chest defiantly.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Grotta flew around in front of him once again and folded her own arms. "You have no idea what it takes for me to apologize to someone. I've literally only apologized to like three people in my life, so you should consider yourself lucky."

"What she means is," Sofia began gently and diplomatically as she stepped up in front of Nobie the Gnome, "she really and truly does mean what she says, and her apology was genuine. I think it's unfair to continue treating her like this after she obviously meant it." She saw his demeanor beginning to change. "Plus…you did kind of get your revenge already by locking her in a cave and everything."

The gnome smirked and laughed. "Heh, yeah. Classic." He sighed loudly before eyeing the fliegel. "Okay, you're forgiven, and I won't be trapping you in anymore caves. But no more baby talk at me and treating me like an inferior. Got it?"

Grotta nodded. "Yep. Can we see the enchanted crystals now? It's…kind of the reason we came here in the first place."

"Whatever."

Sofia bid her friends farewell and left with Clover hopping next to her. "Well, that was an adventure I wasn't expecting."

"Every day with you is an adventure, Sofia." Clover grinned up at her.

"Aw, Clover…" She snickered. "Just wait. It'll get even better this afternoon." She continued on as her friend held back a bit.

"…Why?"

"Because Vivian and Crackle are visiting, and I know a certain dragon who is just going to _love_ spending some quality time with you." She giggled when she heard him whine.

"But… I just… Oh, fine." He shrugged. "Eh, maybe Crackle will help me make some shish kabobs later."

"With her flames of love," the princess teased with a giggle.

Clover pouted. "Stop that already!"

Sofia laughed as they approached the castle once again.

The end


End file.
